Origins
Dungeicka: Origins,' '''also known as the '''Prequel Story' is the first major story arc in the Dungeicka series, and is the prequel to First Trilogy. It is described as the First Fight for Dungeicka, the reincarnation of The Creator, and The Beginning of the Legendary Igknightus. Spoilers Ahead. Introduction to Dungeicka The only game to be set in this story arc is the game with the same name, It introduces the origins of the shape-shifting labyrinth called Dungeicka. Dungeicka was once a peaceful landscape where people lived in harmony, until a dark entity known as [[Existor|'Existor']]' The Creator' was beginning to devour all the light from Dungeicka, he would than attempt to turn Dungeicka back into it's labyrinth form. A young man named Igor Knightus, allegedly nicknamed Igknightus came into existence to follow his family prophecy. He has been chosen to explore his powers in hopes to be the one whom defeats the Existor and saves Dungeicka, he sets off to adventure the land of Dungeicka so he can gain his full powers. This adventure will have him going through treacherous caves, visiting new locations, towns and unknown places. His main objective of his adventure is to gain access to Mount Endoris, where Existor is running his base of operations against Dungeicka so he can oppose him. Almost everything in the harsh land of Dungeicka has turned evil and began to attack people when they are in sight. Igor must fight past the evil monsters during his journey, he will stop at nothing to save Dungeicka and it's inhabitants from the doom known as Existor. After Igor's long journey has come to a conclusion, he prepares himself to face the final confrontation with Existor. He must use everything he's learned up to this point to take him out for good. They meet face to face for the first time and they initiate their battle stances and begin their fight. Existor used the special powers from within the now active volcano of Mount Endoris to change forms. He went from his normal form, to his second metallic form and finally he fused with the the dark moon Neerus to form his true god form. This form bears the look and is later revealed to be a reincarnation of the creator of the stronghold known as Dungeicka from ancient depictions, thus every existing being in Dungeicka see him and refer to him as The Creator. Igor's sword takes in some power of the volcano to change into what is considered to be the very first God Weapon. He than strikes the god Existor down for good, thus causing all the light he absorbed is released from his body and the darkness to be sealed in the volcano; thus Dungeicka has been saved. But this is only the beginning of what than becomes the story of many new generations of Dungeicka to come. Ending Inside the volcano was five orbs of pure darkness that released themselves outside of the volcano years later. These dark orbs would go to eventually create dark entities of evilness known as Shadow Beasts. Igor's journey has ended so he leaves his sword which contained his no longer needed powers behind. This is when the events of the First Trilogy story arc start to take place exactly twenty-three years later, the sword he left behind was than named after his nickname Igknightus and the Igknightus would eventually be wielded by First Trilogy protagonist, Paltaur. The tale of Paltaur and more eventful stories would follow after decades to come, the tale of Dungeicka lives on! Spoilers end here. Category:Story Arcs